


Happy 4th H2Hoes

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Happy 4th to you guys in the states
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Happy 4th H2Hoes

   The Iwatobi Swim Club flies in on Iwatobi-chan's back, all dressed in red, white and blue. Hopping off, eagles shriek and the national anthem plays," For all of you in America, happy 4th!" They shout in unision with a thumbs up, leaping back onto Iwatobi-chan and soaring away.

 

 

Happy 4th of July to all of you in the states!!


End file.
